Races
Fourthworld has many races with varied histories and cultures. Even within a race there are distinct subraces and widely different cultures. This is a listing of all of those groups. the Many Humans come from every core shell fragment and have adapted to survive in almost every climate provided by them. They are short lived and because of that they are populous and concerned with their family and their legacy. Culturally, humans come from very different and distinct groups that due to their one time isolation are only recently coming into contact with each other. Immans Imman is the name given to the people from the massive continent known as Immanus. Originally known as Aren when it was still just a floating shell fragment in the void, after coming to rest on the core once more at the beginning of this cycle it has been known as Immanus for the last 100 years. Immanus is made up of two major land masses separated by a mountain range. While both groups share some cultural similarities Northerners were at one time dominated by a sprawling kingdom known as the Durkanian Commonwealth for almost three centuries. Southerners, on the other hand, have very strong patriotic feelings and wars between nations were common during the same period. Now united by the reign of the Sovereign the Northern Kingdoms and Southern Empires serve as tributaries for the King of Kings bid to create a united country. Immans tend to be physically powerful almost universally, their bodies tested by the harsh and long summers and their endurance trained by the constant warfare which is a way of life to their people. Adruans Adruas is the common name for all of those smaller once floating island that made up the bulk of Midoria (the name of the shell fragment once upon a time). The Adruan nations are those who share a limited peace with each other due in part to the new circumstances they have found themselves in and partly because of the damage to their Airship fleets after the cycle began. Adruans have had a long and strife filled history with psionic powers in the past and due in part to this and the occupation of their lands by the Fae centuries ago have become suspicious and condemning as a people. Prone to racism, the people of Adruas have coined the term "Demi" to refer to anyone of mixed or Fae blood. Within many of the city-states in greater Adruas demi's are not allowed to own land or serve in the military except as conscripts. Adruans are perhaps the most physically average of humans, with no particular aptitudes or deficiencies that show in their morphology. Dhumans Still the home of Dragon kind the blasted and inhospitable collection of islands known as Dhuma is home to a hearty and prideful people with a unique way of life. Dhumans are the humans who have the misfortune of living among dragons. Dhuma is a series of large and small island all nestled together in a roiling sea. The central island Ladon is the only island free from draconic control and is where the largest group of humans reside. On the outlying islands often referred to as hunting grounds or rookeries depending on which, are the nests for each of the different dragon flights. Dragons maintain human servants on these islands, some as merely attendants but more commonly as slaves and meals. Dhuma is a harsh place and because sailing is so common the people have grown up with sea legs a common feature. It's often said that if a Dhuman can't sail it means they are already wyrmfood. Etherals Separated into two major land masses across a body of water known as the Break, the people of what was once known as Etherea have many different and distinct subcultures. From the magic fearing feudal kingdom of Emmethy to the sprawling urban metropolis of Pash'iba the humans of Etherea are a varied bunch. At one time being in the dimensional shell fragment closest to the plane of elemental fire the two major continents of Etherea, Basquan and Yubila, have much less arable land and far more deserts per square mile than most other continents. This lack of fertile growing land has meant a harsh life for the people in these two lands and their personalities reflect that. Aggressive and tempermental at the best of times, Etherals are ruled by a fierce passion for life and an ambitious drive to succeed. When the ruling class of Pash'iba exiled the sorcerers from the city those same magic users settled a new land which has now become every bit as prosperous as the land of their birth, even if they don't rule over it any longer. Magic is a sore topic for Etherals. Ask someone hailing from the Exotic Markets of Pash'iba and they will tell you sorcerers are the root of all misfortune and bring curses to those who cross them. Ask that same question to an Emmethean Knight and you might just become the unfortunate victim of a witch hunt. A civil war erupted in Emmethy only a few centuries after the sorcerers had established their new kingdom. With the war bloody and memories long, the people of most civilized areas are mistrustful or downright hostile to people practicing magic. the Immortals Elven people who come from the different shell fragments are as varied and different as the humans they share land with. Often sharing only basic similarities such as generally long life and pointed ears. Once those superficial similarities are exhausted, however, the myriad of elven cultures from the far corners of the world have unique and sometimes clashing views on life, art, war, and even other races. Virian The elves of the beautiful nation of Viria are native to a large island off the coast of Immanus. Known to have a massive fleet of ships and a healthy lifespan, Virians live a life in the pursuit of perfection. Choosing a particular skill or trade early in their life a Virian will master that particular pursuit for centuries before even thinking of branching out into a new direction. Virians call this the "Axiom" and each Virian will pursue one Axiom at a time until they have reached perfection and can move on to another Axiom or they die. This journey is not one taken lightly by Virians, their whole life revolves around the pursuit of perfection of their Axoim. Before the great landing, it was said by Immans that the very best practitioner of any craft, profession, or martial skill was a Virian. Known for their poise and grace, most Virians are educated well and practiced in social skills before selecting their Axoim in a ceremony held each year at the vernal equinox known as the the Oathborn the Scions the Forged the Orphaned the Architects Half-kin